


New York Senate Vote

by Muggle-BornSolaris (StudyInDoctorDonna)



Category: Dalton by CPCoulter, Daltonfic, Glee
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyInDoctorDonna/pseuds/Muggle-BornSolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Logan deal with his father voting for/against his bacic rights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Senate Vote

“Senator Wright is now confirmed as an undecided along with Senators Smith and Lavarre.” The blonde snorted turning away from the T.V. set and back to the textbook in front of him. Senator Wright was far from undecided; in fact he had made it very clear to his son exactly how he would be voting on this issue.

But of course the ‘undecided’ position was to keep his voters happy. That was all he ever did, tried to keep the voters happy. Even if it meant taking rights away from his gay son.

The boy finally threw his textbook down on the table in frustration, startling the freshmen crowded around a table at the corner. He glared at them, causing them to scramble out of the room to study in the relative safety of their dorm rooms.

Resting his elbows on his knees he ran his hands through his hair. He still couldn’t believe that the issue had come to Senate again, every time it happened, his father played a series of mind games with him, and to be honest he was sick of it.

“Oh, the voters seem to want me to vote in favour this time”

“Oh the voters are against it, sorry Logan”

“No real decision from the voters? Hmm suppose I’ll have to vote the right way then.”

Logan knew what the ‘right way’ was in his father’s fairly homophobic views. A small part of him hoped each time though, that his father would vote in favour, that maybe, he could accept him. Not mind if he was out, dating another boy.

He was deluding himself though, believing that it would ever happen. Not that he and his boyfriend could come out publicly anyways. The straight actor and the straight Senator’s son suddenly dating? Oh yes that would go over well.

“This just in on the Senate vote-” Logan looked up suddenly interested. 

“We are told there is only ONE more vote needed to pass this bill.”

Hope flashed across Logan’s face before he pushed it down. There was no way, but before he had even thought it out his phone was in his hand and his thumb was on the call button. He shouldn’t, he really knew he shouldn’t and he knew he wouldn’t but…

He hit the button, waiting six rings before being hit by a busy signal. 

Right, his dad wouldn’t want to talk to him on a day like today. He absentmindedly switched to his incoming Texts box, noting amused that one was from his Father’s twitter asking for ‘opinions’ on his vote.

Despite himself his curiousity took over, and he had his laptop out and on his lap, scrolling through his father’s @replies. There it was, a clear majority, and it looked like people were calling his office as well. 

Despite himself an excited thrill ran through his body, maybe this time, maybe this time it would happen.

He pushed the call button again, this time calling his father’s cell phone.

“Hey Dad? I was looking through your responses to opening the floor to opinions. There’s a clear majority for you to vote yes” A pause.

“I know, I was going to vote that way anyways.”

A warmth spread through Logan’s heart, “Oh.”


End file.
